Storm of Deception
Storm of Deception is a story focusing on the Matoran Cern and his arch-enemy Quito. Story Prologue: Duel of the Storm The blistering wind swept across the plain, giving way to a sheer cliff, upon which two figures stood, armed and ready for combat. The figure nearest to the drop had eyes ablaze with madness, a wicked looking dagger in his hand, the tip green with dripping poison, and a mask that made his head look like it had been hewn from a single piece of granite and permanently frozen in a sadistic smile. The second figure, farther from the drop, wore an obsidian wedge-shaped mask, in similarity to his opponent's midnight black facial piece. The second figure's green eyes blazed, not with madness, but with anger. The figure carried a spear shod in silver, the head shining in the moonlight. The second figure spoke. “How could you? How could you betray your people, betray ME!” The second figure responded, “They were never my people, and we were never friends, Cern.” Cern retorted with: “You are a thief and a murderer, Quito. That isn't like the Quito I know.” “Then I guess you don't know me at all.” Quito spat. “That doesn't change the fact that you killed five Matoran, desecrated a shrine, and made off with a sacred artifact.” “Why do think that artifact is special, Cern. Is it because of the history behind it? Or is it because of the power.” He said as he turned around, revealing to Cern the madness that blazed like fire in his enemy's eyes. Cern had had enough. “This. Ends. NOW!” The Onu-Matoran charged, ramming his shoulder into his opponent's chest, and fracturing his heartlight. Quito responded with a fist to Cern's neck, leaving a burn mark on the side of his neck. Pain surged from the spot, but Cern ignored it, retaliating by shoving his spear into Quito's shoulder. The shock was enough to get the deranged Po-Matoran off of him. However, Quito hooked him on his arm with the poisoned blade, leaving a thin green scratch across his armor. As Cern gripped his arm in pain, Quito yanked the spear out of his shoulder. Tossing the spear to the side, Quito charged with an animalistic roar. Cern swung his arm, striking Quito in the mask and sending him flying to the side. The Po-Matoran struck his head on a protruding rock with a crack. When he raised his head, a large chunk of his mask had broken off. Even more enraged, Quito rose and flew at Cern, tackling him and forcing him to the ground. With a strike of his fist Cern's Kanohi went flying, landing on the ground with a clatter. Weakened, Cern could only hold shield his face with his hands as Quito bombarded him with punches. With much effort, Cern shoved Quito off him and rolled to his mask. Pressing it to his face, Cern's Kanohi magnetically adhered to his face. With new energy, Cern ran at Quito. The Po-Matoran ducked beneath Cern, and sent him to the cliff-edge. The sadistic Matoran drew his poisoned blade, and rose it to deliver the final blow. “Time to die, Cern. Your time is up!” “Agreed, except that it will be you who falls tonight!” Cern shouted. Suddenly a surge of energy burst from the clouds, striking the blade of the dagger. Quito screamed as the current ravaged his cells, amplified by the metal of his armor and skeleton. The Matoran's red heartlight shattered into splinters of crimson glass. What showed of his organic tissue blistered, and his expression was frozen in a scream. When the torrent ended, Quito fell past Cern and tumbled over the edge of the cliff. Cern turned over and saw the black speck that was Quito plummet into the river that raged below. The insane Matoran disappeared in the swell of a wave, and that was the last he saw of his adversary. Part 1: Memories of Betrayal The spiral of corruption. Chapter 1: Five months ago... “Ha Cern! Is that your best shot!” Quito taunted his opponent, a grin plastered across his Kanohi Hau. Cern responded by sending his Kolhii ball rocketing past the Po-Matoran's mask and into his goal. “Good one Cern, you actually got that shot past me.” The Sanok-Wearer said. “That was my plan all along, Quito.” Cern told him. “Best two out of three.” The Po-Matoran said. “You're on.” The Onu-Matoran challenged. On the rocky ledge overlooking the two Matoran's playing field, a robed figure stood. The figure spoke to himself, “One Matoran, destined for greatness. The other, a destiny of darkness. Only time will tell of what will come to pass.” The figure then faded from view and was gone. Chapter 2: Chapter 3: Chapter 4: Chapter 5: Part 2: The Return The perseverance of evil. Chapter 6: Chapter 7: Chapter 8: Chapter 9: Chapter 10: Part 3: The Fall When good and evil clash, a hero will rise. Chapter 11: Chapter 12: Chapter 13: Chapter 14: Chapter 15: Epilogue: Characters *Altron *Quito Category:Stories Category:User:Jahoan17